


【ST-TOS】【SK】炎熱夏季

by rastar



Series: 【StarTrek-TOS】歲月靜好 [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 爬山





	【ST-TOS】【SK】炎熱夏季

炎熱夏季

Spock其實沒有懂為何Jim會想要在假期時到瓦肯的寺廟參觀，那裡並沒有世俗意義上有趣的東西，甚至連一般地球寺廟會有的壁畫等藝術品都是從缺的，所幸雖然極少人去參觀，但寺裡的僧人們並不抗拒有外來者。

瓦肯的夏天是非常炎熱的，在沒有遮蔽的荒原沙漠地區日間最高溫可以到達60至70攝氏度，就連當地的居民也不會在那時出門，地球人較瓦肯而言更為體質更為脆弱，當然更不可能。

再配合航班的時間，Spock把兩人攀登瓦肯寺廟的時間定在傍晚，最炎熱的時間已經過去，仍然有些日照但熱度不會太讓人難以接受。

傍晚時分，夕陽低垂，整片的荒漠被落日染成蒼涼的紅，這是一種波瀾壯闊的美，足以讓見者感到心靈的平靜，放眼望去杳無人煙，偶爾有些矮樹叢散布在荒原中，紫色的傘蜥蜴快步溜進石縫中，夕陽照映在荒原岩石的菱角上，投射出了多變的陰影。

若是平時Jim總是很鬧騰，一路上他都會不停的與Spock交談，彷彿身上充滿了用不完的精力，然而現在Jim卻是很安靜的，Spock能感覺得出來他並不是生氣或不開心的寂靜，而是一種感到心靈寧靜的感覺。

兩人沉默著走著通往寺廟的台階，階梯並不寬大，但仍然足夠兩人並行，他們緊握彼此的手。

在天色完全暗下之前他們終於來到寺廟，來接應的僧人準時的出現在門口，夏日天黑的總是很晚，雖然才天黑但時間已經接近半夜，僧人帶領他們到住宿的地方便離開了。

那是一個獨棟的小屋，專門接待寺外人員的，而選擇在這個奇怪時間點來參觀的只有他們兩個，所以便是由他們兩個獨享這棟小屋。

簡單洗漱過後，Jim沒有回到臥室，而是跑到了中庭的沙地上躺下，他剛到時完全不清楚為何這裡會有沙地，但不能阻止他想要躺到上面的慾望，而就如同他所想像的，非常的柔軟，而且還帶著夕陽的餘溫。

在他正上方的是滿天的星海，這和在太空所見的有些不同，在進取號上看星空是身在其中，而在星球上則是如同一個旁觀者去看，那是完全不同的視角。

Spock則是慢一步，他站在中庭柱子旁看著Jim躺在沙地上，那是給來客冥想打坐的地方，但是在只有他們兩人的情況下，躺在上面並無傷大雅，這裡的環境並沒有改變多少，之前Spock也短暫住過這裡，上一次Spock來到寺廟還是進行Kolinahr的時候，他差點就要捨棄他的感情，捨棄現在擁有的一切了。

Spock走過去在Jim身邊躺下，陪著Jim一起仰望滿天的星海，夜間的風吹過建築發出聲音，彷彿亙古的嗡鳴環繞著他們，Spock或許有些了解為何Jim選擇來這裡度假了，這不只是身體上的放鬆，更是一場精神的洗禮。


End file.
